


My Worst Fear

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rascal Flatts, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Dean falls in love, but ends up alone. As usual.





	My Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old account that I can't access anymore.

Last night you gave me a kiss,  
You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did,  
You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep,  
So I just laid there pretending to be,  
You said some things you didn't know I could hear,  
And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere.

He could feel her move against him. She shifted slightly, pushing away from his chest. He knew she was checking to see if he was really asleep. He wasn't but he kept his eyes closed pretending to be. She leaned up further a brushed her lips against his before she leaned back down pushing her face into the crook of his neck smiling into his skin. "I love you," she muttered. She turned and sighed, adjusting herself before she drifted off to sleep. His chest tightened, that was the first time she'd ever said that to him and it had him like a ton of bricks. He had never intended to get in this deep.

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving,  
Now that I know just how much you care,  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go,  
But staying here is my worst fear.

He was working a case on a in North Carolina and he'd met her in a bar. She wasn't the type of girl he'd usually go for, she hadn't been interested in him at all at first. The bar had been quiet that night, it hadn't been what he was looking for after a tough day. A full moon had passed and he'd missed his chance to track down the werewolf he'd been looking for all week. Which meant he'd have to stay in town and get a job for another whole month so he could finish the case. So he was tired, grumpy and looking for some fun at the end of a disappointing week. That was when he had spotted her, well her friend, Danni. Danni was a tall, dyed blonde with big boobs and a short dress, so naturally his eyes had drifted to her. He'd walked up and used a cheesy pick up line which had Danni smiling like an idiot but her friend hadn't seemed to notice him at hall. That bothered him.

He'd sat down with them, bought drinks and flirted keeping the conversation going. Danni was eager but her friend wasn't interested in what was going on at all, he'd tried to bring her into the conversation but she'd kept her answers short and continued to keep him at bay. Eventually Danni had become bored with him, it was because he wasn't really paying attention to her he guessed, and had made an excuse to leave, eventually going to flirt with the bartender. It was only then had he finally learned Danni's friend name.

Gabriella.

Once Danni had left she had seemed more at ease. He found it easier to talk to her and the conversation had started to flow. It was early in the morning, after the crowd had filtered out before they decided to leave. They had stood outside the bar awkwardly.  
"Well goodbye then," Dean grunted, shifting on his feet not knowing what to say.  
"Yeah goodbye," she replied, blushing, before turning swiftly around and heading for her car. Dean barely thought before he shouted after her.  
"Wait!' She turned stopping still waiting for him to get to where she was. He jogged up to her. They were now stood right next to her car.  
"So, what's wrong?"  
"Well, nothing," Dean stuttered, "I was just wondering if I could have your number? If you want to. You don't have to I mean-" He was rambling and she wasn't stopping him, when he eventually went quiet she spoke.  
"You done?" She joked and he blushed looking at the floor, "Yeah you can have my number, do you have a pen? Or you can give me your phone and I'll put it in directly.'' He handed her his phone and waited whilst she placed her number in before handing it back to him  
"Bye,'' she grinned before getting in her car and driving away, leaving Dean stood there watching.  
It had gone from there. They had met up the next day and almost everyday after that together. He had gotten a job in town whilst simultaneously working the case and they spent their evenings and weekends together. It had been the best month of his life. But I would have to end, no matter how much he wanted to stay. He'd finished the case a couple of days and his Dad had already given him some hints some other jobs.

Dean woke up. He laid in bed . Alone. He had thought of their time together, including what she had said last night, whilst trying to figure out what he was going to tell her about leaving. He had no idea how to even start but he had to. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he couldn't. Dad needed him, especially after what had happened with Sam. He stretched, sitting up. He looked around at the bed. She wasn't there. He got up and left the room, shouting for her. The shabby apartment he'd rented whilst being here was small and it only took him a minute to realise she wasn't there. Dean was confused, he knew she didn't have work until later and she wouldn't have left without telling him. That was when he noticed the note resting on the coffee table. He picked it up, opening it tentatively. The only thing written was 'Just leave x'

This morning I rolled out of bed,  
Recalling all the sweet things you said,  
This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad,  
Called out your name, but you didn't answer back,  
I searched the house to find out what was wrong,  
Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone.

She knew he was going to leave so she'd left him. He was alone.

All along I knew that there was something missing,  
And only one thing left to do,  
I had to leave behind this life that we'd been living,  
But the only thing that left was you,

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving,  
Now that I know just how much you care,  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go,  
But being alone is my worst fear.


End file.
